With the popularization of intelligent electronic devices such as a touch-screen cell-phone, etc., force or pressure sensors have been increasingly applied to such electronic devices, thereby enhancing interactivity of human-machine interface and improving user experience. FIG. 1(A) and FIG. 1(B) illustrate an existing force touch-control technology, respectively. As shown in FIG. 1(A), a central frame is configured under a backlight unit to protect the backlight unit, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is disposed above the backlight unit, and a cover glass is disposed above the LCD panel.
Further, a compressible air gap exists between the backlight unit and the LCD panel, a sensor film is disposed in the backlight unit, and a conducting layer (not shown) is disposed in the LCD panel. When force touch-control occurs, the compressible air gap between the LCD panel and the backlight unit changes and the capacitance between the sensor film and the conducting layer in the LCD panel changes. Accordingly, a force or pressure applied by a user may be sensed.
As shown in FIG. 1(B), a flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED), a capacitive touch-control panel (CTP) and a cover plate are stacked sequentially. A frame may be configured to be outside of and bold the stacked structure, thus providing a protection function. Force-sensitive coils are configured to extend from two ends of the frame to sense a user force.
However, in existing technologies, a technical solution of force touch-control often needs additional components such as a sensor film (as shown in FIG. 1(A)) or a force-sensitive coil (as shown in FIG. 1(B)). Thus, the cost is relatively high and the stacked layers are complicated. When the existing technologies are applied to a flexible display module, the stacked thickness is relatively large, and the flexibility is relatively poor. Accordingly, the bendable requirement cannot be satisfied, and the existing technologies may not be well applied to light and bendable flexible display devices.
The disclosed flexible display panel and fabrication method thereof, and flexible display device are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems. It should be noted that, the aformentioned information disclosed in the background section is only used to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information not constituting existing technologies known to those ordinarily skilled in the art.